


First Christmas

by Jinxous



Series: The Baby Prince [2]
Category: The Flash
Genre: ABO, Christmas, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Michael is celebrating his first Christmas with his dad's and company.





	

It had been a long wait, but it was finally here. December 24, 2016…or Michael's first Christmas Eve. Barry had dressed Michael up for the Christmas while Len finished setting up their home, expecting the first of the guest soon.

"All~ ready~." Barry sang as he carried their son into the room. Len turned to see Michael dressed up in a reindeer onesie and a Santa hat. He was busy of gnawing on his hand, looking at the tree.

"There's my adorable boy." Len said, taking Michael into his hands and twirling him around in the air. The baby giggle and reached down for his dad. Lowering him Len kissed his sons cheek. 

"Joe got him that little outfit." Barry said laying his head over Len's shoulder. "Isn't that right. Paw-Paw got you that outfit. You look so adorable." Barry said with an adorable baby voice.

"Detective West really like Paw-Paw." Len said as he laid Michael against his chest. He turned to look at Barry, looking at man for a moment before breaking out into laughter. "That sweater Scarlet." It was red, lined with the flash running and logo.

"Hey, it was a gift from Iris. Where's yours?"

"I'm wearing a red turtleneck, that's all you're getting." Len smirked, Michael making spit bubbles as his parents talked. Suddenly the doorbell rang, scaring Michael. He started crying, Len bouncing him as Barry went to answer the door.

He was met by Felicity who looked sorry and embarrassed when she heard the cries. "I didn't mean to scare the little guy…that is from me right." Barry smiled, shaking his head.

"Come in Felicity." Barry said, stepping out of the way. "Where's Oliver."

"He, Diggle, and Thea are bringing the gifts up. I just couldn't wait to see the little guy."

"Len's got him in the living room." Barry said, Felicity taking off as Oliver walked in, rolling his eyes as Felicity took off to the living room.

"Nice seeing you again Barry." Oliver said as he walked in, hands filled with gifts.

"Let me help you." Barry said, grabbing a few gifts out of Oliver's sight.

"The Legend's will be here soon, I'm guessing we're a bit early."

"Yah, you know how Star Labs runs behind for events."

"I hope the little guy likes what we got him." Oliver said as the walked in, Thea and Diggle following Lila had J.J. behind the group. They walked into the living room to see Len holding Michael, the baby playing with a shatterproof ornament. Felicity watched as he stared at the small ball with full attention.

"Has he started crawling?" Lila asked, interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it." Thea said, putting the gifts down. She was out of the room and threw open the door, hearing Cisco's familiar yell. 

"Barry! There's a line of people here looking for you! They said they travel through time and that they would like entry!"

"If your blocking the door let them through! One will cut you down!" Barry yelled with a laugh, not a second Sara strolling in. 

"Not that I could kill Cisco." She smiled, Cisco running in.

"Holy hazard! That sweater is burning my eyes Barry."

"I can make that happen." Barry glared as the rest of Team Flash and Team Legend's walked in.

"Oh, is that the outfit Paw-Paw got." Joe said, Len holding Michael out to the other alpha. Looking around Michael's eyes stopped on Mick, staring at him. Mick looked down at him for a moment before looking at Len.

"He's staring at me."

"Go ahead and hold him Mick." Barry said, Joe passing him to the pyromaniac. Barry helped him hold Michael, the baby giggling at Mick. The man just stared down at Michael, the baby reaching up at him.

"What does he want?"

"Just play with him, he's excited for all the people." Len said, helping their guest stage the presents over to the tree. Lifting his finger Michael instantly took it and began gnawing on it.

"I need a picture." Lisa said, taking out her phone and snapping a picture.

"Forward that to us." Sara said, Ray and Jax smiling at her.

"Oh I will."

"He's very young, you both are a new couple, correct?" Amaya asked, smiling down at Michael.

"We've been together for a couple years, marriage wise. We've known each other for a while and dated most of that time."

"In my day and age you would have married right away after mated and have a litter by now. I'm glad to see that omega rights have advanced in favor of the omegas."

"Don't like being told what to do with you body?" Barry asked as he walked over.

"1940's alphas are pigs." She said with a disgust, Michael laughing at the face she made. "You like that face, what about this one?" She said, crossing her eyes. Michael squealed as he laughed. 

"We actually were talking, since what I do is dangerous if anything were to happen to me or Len we decided that Felicity should be the god mother and Mick the god father." Barry said, taking his son back.

"Why them?" Lisa huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because I know Felicity and the Green Arrow can protect Michael, and Mick would die for him." Barry said, Michael play with the ornament in Len's hand. 

"You guys thinking about more kids or is Michael the only heir?" Thea asked, handing a couple wrapped gifts to Len.

"Oh we've did a little talk, not yet sure if we're going to expand." Len said, smirking at Barry. The smile back didn't go unnoticed by Michael, the baby laughing.

"Hope so, I want a niece." Iris said as Len gave the ornament to Michael to gnaw on.

"Is that safe?"

"Shatterproof and it's also used to help teething babies. Found it at a market in National City my last visit to Kara." Barry said, Michael lifting the drool soaked ornament up to Barry. "For me, thank you."

"Let me see the little guy." Thea said, holding her hands out. "Those gifts are for him when he's older." She said as Barry handed Michael over to her. "Go ahead and open them up , you'll get a kick out of it."

Len raised a brow, ripping open the wrapping paper on the top one. "Oh-ho." Len let out when he saw the Flash action figure.

"They make action figures of me?" Barry said, opening the second one and laughed. "You look like a dork Len!" Barry said, showing Len the figure of captain cold.

"They are the only two in the Flash set. I figure you'd let Michael slowly lower into your guys' hobbies." Thea said, rocking Michael.

"Ex-hobby." Len said, looking at the Flash doll.

"Sorry, ex-hobby and hobbies."

"Who new that you'd of all people would go straight."

"I don't need to steal and go to jail, that's my dad. I'm going to be here for Michael."

"These are going straight to his bedroom." Barry smirked, taking the figures and leaving the room for a moment, Len helping sit the rest of the presents down. Not seeing either parent Michael broke into tears, Thea jumping and trying to rock him. Len jumped up from his spot, taking Michael into his arms.

"Mikey, it's okay. It's okay." Michael's screams lightened and curled up against his chest, Barry coming in with a bottle.

 

"Is he hungry?" Barry said, giving the bottle to Len. The older man fed Michael, while Barry watched.

"Yah, he's probably due for a nap."

"Excuse us." Barry said leading the way to his son's room. When they reached the room Len leaned against the crib, watching his son choke down the formula.

"Hey slow down baby boy." Len said, pulling the bottle back a bit. Barry wrapped his arms around his husbands waist, taking in his scent, the fatherly pheromones he was giving off. He laid his head on his back, listening to Len hum.

"He's such a sweetheart." Barry mumbled.

"He gets that from you." Len joked, silence following.

"I love you Len."

"I love you too Barry." Len said, pulling the bottle away, resulting in a burp from Michael.

"He gets that from you." Barry said, getting a laugh out of his husband.

"I was surprised when you said yes to mating, then again when you said yes to getting married. But I never thought you'd want a child. I thought you were crazy."

"Crazy about you. I told you your age doesn't bother me. You're a great father and you are a magnificent mate and husband." Barry smiled, looking down at his son. "We are definitely having another baby."

"When?" Len asked, feeling a smirk against his back. "What happened to a couple years."

"I forgot my birth control…Merry Christmas Len."

"When everyone leaves in going to unwrap my present first." Len said, laying the baby in the crib. At this moment Barry reached around and grabbed Len, making him jump.

"Hope mines half as good."

"Trust me it will."

"Can you guys stop being gross and let my nephew sleep." Lisa said from the door way, Barry smirking before giving another squeeze and letting go. Lisa made a disgusted sound before leaving.

Barry giggled, kissing Len on the cheek before letting go of his husband. "I'll put the bottle up, tuck Mikey in and I'll meet you in the front room."

"Alright, see you out there." Len said, looking down at his sleeping son. Reaching down he pulled the blanket up. 

"Don't grow up too fast. You'll be a big brother soon." Len said, leaning over and kissing him before leaving for the party.


End file.
